You're the one
by ScriptDork
Summary: People are born with intricate tattoos on their skin, these tell the destiny of their heart as they grew older, their tattoo grows as well. Levy McGarden has always been fascinated by her soulmate's likes and interests, only problem is, she doesn't know him yet. However that's going to change quickly. Turns out she and her soulmate are very different. More so than she thought!


**A/N:** Another modern day au, this one is really, really old. All errors are my own! The Natsu pairing for this one is NaLi, but if you want I can release a version with NaLu! There will only be minor differences! If you would like that please be mature because this is fiction. I'm writing to have fun ^^

* * *

Levy stared at the wooden boards of the front porch as she waited for Natsu to come outside. She sighed and ran a hand through her messy cornflower locks. Her eyes drifted to her left arm and she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips. The tattoo was beautiful and foretold the destiny of her heart. Like many born her left arm bore an intricate tattoo of the things her other half loved more than anything. Starting at her wrist the silver tail of a fierce dragon curled up around her thin arm, surrounded by black and crimson musical notes, and even a snoozing cat perched upon her fearful metal dragon's head. She stopped admiring the tattoo when a dark shadow fell over her. Levy looked up to see Igneel standing in front of her.

He took the seat beside her and chuckled. "You never seem to not be amazed by that thing." He motioned to her arm and smiled fondly. "I remember the day I met my soulmate." Igneel reached over with his right hand and touched his now barren left arm. Before he could go on however Natsu came barreling onto the porch with his phone in hand.

"Levy!" He said excitedly and ran over to the petite teen. He grabbed her hand with his free one and tugged her into a standing position. "Lev! You won't believe it!" Natsu was practically bouncing as he spoke. Levy stared at him with a quizzical expression as she waited for him to continue. "Luce said the mall has those super cute cat outfits! You know how cute Happy would look in those! HE COULD BE A DRAGON. A DRAGON LEVY." Natsu was screaming with joy as he pulled his adopted sister towards his old beat up red pickup truck.

Levy barely registered Igneel shout a quick "Be careful!" at them as Natsu lifted her into the passenger seat of his truck. She just smiled and clicked her seat belt (silently amazed that Natsu hadn't destroyed them with his pyromaniac tendencies). Natsu ran over to the driver's side and hopped in. With a turn of his key the engine roared to life and Natsu instantly turned up the radio. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he backed out of their driveway.

The entire ride to the mall was filled with the two teens singing and Natsu's incredibly corny jokes, but Levy couldn't be happier. These were the moments she loved the most, just her and her brother making complete fools out of themselves. The perfect way to spend a Saturday in the summer, besides reading for hours on end until Natsu or Igneel pulled her away from her books to eat or sleep. As soon as Natsu had parked Levy was out of the passenger seat and busy adjusting her torn up jean shorts. She reached under the seat and grabbed the small stash of money she kept there for what Levy has affectionately come to call "Random ass Natsu trips".

Natsu walked over to her and slung his arm around her shoulders in a chummy manner. Levy looked over at him and rolled her eyes at the dorky grin he wore. Honestly this boy. "So we're gonna go to that one store that sells costumes and shit all year long first, then we can go where you wanna go, or just walk around?" Natsu suggested as he pulled the petite teen inside with him.

"I'd love to go to the book store again! There's a new series out that I've been dying to read!" She reached up to fix the collar on her black and white plaid button up. "I've heard so many good things about it Nats!"

Natsu scowled at the nickname and pulled his white scale scarf up to his his face. It was a nickname he'd received from his soulmate, Lisanna, when they were kids and Levy never dropped it. "You ain't gonna ever let that die are you? Both you and Lisanna still call me that!" He grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Natsu's left arm contained various animals that Lisanna loved (and had as pets at one point in time), but Natsu's favorite part about his tattoo was the fact that Happy was apart of it. The Russian blue sat perched above a parakeet with a fish hanging out of his mouth.

"Nope, never!" Levy said cheerfully and tugged on Natsu's hand. "Come on Natsu, you know it's cute." She said sweetly as they neared the mall, something felt...off. She couldn't put her finger on what it was but it just felt like her heart was thudding and pounding on her ribs. Her knees felt like jell-o and her stomach was rolling like a ship on a rough sea. She glanced up at Natsu who seemed to be in his own world. _Why was she feeling like this? Oh Mavis what's going to happen?_


End file.
